


Two years later.

by SakuraCh4n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraCh4n/pseuds/SakuraCh4n
Summary: A re-encounter, two years later, after a bad night sleep.





	Two years later.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrynne/gifts).



> I know this comes as unexpected but I mean... that's the whole point of surprises, right? Truth is, I'm not very good at romantic approaches. I'm actually pretty awkward when it comes to that. Chocolates and flowers are totally overrated and from what I can remember you don't even like chocolates. So instead I've decided to gift you with this and I hope it turns out to be better then the previous two options. At least I do trust you will appreciate it much more. It's late, I should be sleeping but instead I've decided to dedicate some time to this and to you. I do confess there's bits of truth here and there on this piece so I've decided to use that to be romantic in my very own Slytherin way. I hope you enjoy it, Fairy. Because you're special. *

Arms leaning on top of the parapet, his eyes looked up, contemplating the sky above him. For hours he'd been trying to sleep and for hours he'd been failing miserably at it. There was a pain in his chest, a pain that he had been feeling for quite some time now and he couldn't exactly explain where it came from, fact that left him highly frustrated. He wasn't sick. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him and he made sure of that by attending an appointment with his doctor earlier that morning. So what was going on? Why was he feeling this pain? Could it be actually be called pain even? To be honest, it felt more like someone was pressing both their hands against his chest and just kept on pushing and pushing until he felt anxious, nervous and unsettled all together.

 

"Damn it."

 

Snapping both palms of his hands against the parapet, he twirled around and paced back inside his room, closing the window behind him. He was about to toss himself to bed again when he changed his mind and walked back, opening the window once more. _Hot, cold_. He didn't even know how he felt more comfortable inside his own room. He finally decided that _cold_ would fit his needs better and finally he threw himself to bed. Another hour passed and with this he looked to the side, realizing that the clock on his bedside table marked fucking five in the morning.

 

"You've got to be kidding me."

 

Draco complained and his battle continued through another hour until eventually he didn't even remember falling asleep. Of course that life, being cruel as it usually is, was now waking him up in the form of an alarm clock at eight in the morning. His arm and hand were the only parts of his body that moved at first as they snaked to the side and punched the bloody thing until silence occupied the room. However that silence didn't last long as Draco mumbled his way out of bed. Narrowed eyes looked at his phone and as he realized he had a notification he wondered who the hell was contacting him so early in the morning.

 

Hand reached out. Unlocked screen. Tapped notification.

 

"Fucking Potter."

 

He smiled as he said this out loud and for a moment there, that feeling on his chest was gone.

 

Reply sent and Draco shook his head. Potter was weird. It was time for his shower now. Yes. That would definitely make him feel better and wash away the horrible night he had.

 

Through the shower, he heard his phone beep and a small bolt of joy crossed his chest instead of the shower gel. His face hardened however. This had to be the most ridiculous thing he ever felt through his entire life. Why was he drawing that smirk in his own features just by the idea of Potter texting him back? Washing away his own smirk, he stepped out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist as he walked back into the room, picking up the phone.

 

_"I'll be arriving today. Meet me for lunch?"_

 

Draco's eyes widened and he blinked a couple of times, that feeling on his chest coming back at full force, making him sweat almost instantly, making him need another shower straight away. Today? How? And lunch? Why so soon? Couldn't it be dinner instead? Draco had to go to the office and he wouldn't have time to change before he met Potter. Wait. Why was he even worried about these things?

 

_"Sure. Text me time and place. I'll be there."_

 

Oh fuck. The message was already sent. Potter already saw it.

 

_"Okay! See you later then!"_

 

If he could he would take it back. Or would he?

 

Time to get dressed.

 

The morning in the office was hell as Draco couldn't focus on the tasks at hand. His eyes kept moving towards his phone, almost wishing that Potter would send him a text just canceling the whole thing. But that message never came and for some reason Draco couldn't bring himself to cancel it either.

 

Wait.

 

Was it already time to go?

 

Arriving at the restaurant, Draco realized how crowded it was and he cursed. Why couldn't the damn place be empty? There was something about being so many people there that was making him nervous. He couldn't see Potter but he could be seen by him. He didn't like that idea. He wanted to see the other first, some sort of damage control as if such would help his situation in anyway. He kept walking further inside, pacing by the several tables, his stance high when deep down his heart was racing to a million. Last time he'd seen Potter had been a couple years back and now as he walked further into the restaurant he realized how such fact disturbed him.

 

"Malfoy!"

 

The voice echoed through the place and Draco stopped after feeling a hand land on his arm, preventing him from walking any further. That touch was electrifying and even before he locked eyes with the other, he knew it was him.

 

"Potter."

 

He drew a small smile but as soon as he realized what he was doing, it faded it away.

 

"Missed me that much that you can't keep your hands off?" He huffed and joked as he took a seat across the other.

 

Potter arched a brow, attempting to look serious even though that didn't last five seconds as he began laughing.

 

"You didn't change a bit!"

 

Draco looked at him and that smile flashed him like a light in the darkness. That feeling on his chest, it was entirely gone. Instead, there was peace. The realization of this made him smile back, allowing his own walls down, even if just for a little bit.

 

_**"Oh trust me Potter, I've changed."** _


End file.
